Rosie x Zimey 18 One-shot
by StarWarsEpicFan
Summary: SMUT WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18! Over than that, enjoy my first smut writing!


Rosie shivered. Alone in the alleyway, surrounded by men with a malicious look on their face.  
"S-stop it! G-get back!" She swings her arms wildly at them. They easily dodge and pin her onto the wall.  
"Don't resist, girl. You belong to us now." Said the tallest one, presumably the leader. He lifts her up.  
He slowly unzips his pants, revealing a large bulb. She gasps, slightly turned on but scared, as she was a virgin.  
Her face quickly turns red, as the man pulls down his undergarments, revealing his huge cock.  
"Y-you're not doing that,r-right?"  
"Oh, darling." He caresses her long, Orinthian hair. "Of course I'm doing this."  
However, right after he finished that, he was suddenly flung a few meters away.  
The person responsible for such an attack was a lady with a skater hat, long brown hair, and grey shades.  
Two other beings, covered with cloaks, follow behind her, wiping out the other members.  
"Thank you." Rosie mutters out, before collapsing for no reason.  
================================================================== Rosie opens her eyes, unfamiliar with her surroundings. She suddenly starts to panic, thinking that her 'rescuers' were also kidnappers.  
She quickly observes her surroundings, realizing she was on a queen-sized bed with a royal frame to add onto it. The sheets were made of red silk, giving a nice feel to it.  
"Calm down, sweetheart. We saved you." A smooth, silky voice says to her. She turns around and see's the same woman who appeared to her rescue.  
"Who are you..?" She says, before she realizes that the woman is only covered with a black robe, which perfectly shows her smooth, curvy, body and her DD-cup assets.  
She quickly turns around, embarrased at the sight.  
"Honey, it's fine. We're both young adults, aren't we?" The woman climbs onto the bed with her, and leans on her.  
"You can call me Zimey. As you can see, you're in my house, where I took you to after you fainted."  
"Ok..." She draws on, afraid of the being next to her.  
"Darling, I can't know who I saved if I don't know their names. C'mon, tell me."  
"Ok, sure... My name is Rosie."  
"Hello Rosie, also nice assets."  
Rosie quickly darts down to her body, and realizes she's been left in her lingerie. She quickly covers herself with her arms.  
"Oh, honey, it's too late for that." Zimey replies. "I've seen it all after rescuing you."  
Rosie shudders at that. However, a part of her suddenly gets hot after hearing that, which causes her cheeks to flush with red.  
She then realizes that her own hormones have betrayed her, as he realized she made a mess where she was.  
"Oh, I see, you like that, don't you?~" Suddenly, Zimey pins Rosie down, startling her.  
"H-hey what are you d-doing!?" Rosie exclaims, still embarrased.  
"Honey, I know you want this, so just let me help you out~" Zimey quickly removes her robes, revealing her nude body.  
She then gets up and sits on Rosie's face, smothering her with her vagina. Zimey's juices leak onto Rosie's mouth, causing her to lick it off.  
Zimey moans in pleasure. "Babe, where'd you learn that?" Rosie, seeing that this pleasures her, continues to lick.  
Zimey moans even more. "Honey, don't make me cum now, we're not even on the main course yet." Zimey removes Rosie's panties, revealing her virgin vagina.  
She then gets of Rosie and heads to a drawer. She pulls out what appears to be a black dick with a few straps on it.  
Zimey puts on the strap-on, and Rosie realizes what she's about to do.  
"No, wait, don't do that!" Zimey looks up at her confused.  
"What's wrong honey?" Rosie blushes, then mumbles a bit. "I can't hear you, dear."  
Rosie then speaks up in a clear voice. "This is my first time..." Zimey attempts to calm Rosie down.  
"There there, dear. I'll make sure it will feel better than it will hurt."  
Zimey then grabs Rosie's legs and drags her body to her. She then positions the cock, then quickly pierces her.  
It breaks her 'cherry', causing her to bleed. Rosie flinches in pain. Zimey looks at her, concerned.  
"Dear, if it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll stop." Rosie, her pride getting to her, looks at her.  
"It doesn't hurt, you can keep going." She says in a clear voice.  
"All right dear, but just a warning, this is just barely the beginning. After this, there will be so much more fun in the next few days."  
Zimey cracks a smile. She then begins to pump in and out of Rosie, Rosie's juices making her go faster and faster each time.  
Rosie moans, clearly enjoying this newfound sensation. The pleasure overwhelms her, making her take off her D-cup bra and massage her breasts.  
Soon, she realizes that she's tightening up, and cries out, "It feels like I-I'm about to explode!" she cries.  
Zimey realizes that she's about to cum, and goes even faster. Rosie then exclaims, "I'm going!" and quite a bit of white, sticky cum squirts out.  
It envelopes the cock, and Zimey pulls out. She realizes that Rosie fainted from her first experience, and leaves her on the bed, sleeping.  
"Man, if it's like this everyday, I hope I get a chance to get that." 


End file.
